The present invention relates generally to mobile forming machines of the type producing metal siding for application to the exterior walls of building structures. The siding is formed from a roll of sheet metal stock which is entrained through multiple roll sets. The siding margins are progressively shaped by the roll sets to provide interlockable edges engaged with like edges on adjacent siding members. One such machine is disclosed in my earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,607.
The application of metal siding to building structures, particularly houses, has found wide acceptance with the public for reasons of appearance as well as durability. Such siding is most efficiently manufactured at the work site with the mobile siding machine enabling the cutting of the siding formed at specific lengths to custom fit the wall being covered. Recently, embossed siding has been introduced and has been very favorably accepted apparently for the reason it more nearly simulates wood siding in that a texturized appearance is provided by such embossing. Embossed siding, heretofore produced only in plant operations, required costly shipping to the work or installation site. Over and above the inherent problems encountered in the shipping of pre-cut, easily bent panels to the work site is the problem of the embossed or raised surfaces on the panels rubbing against one another during shipment resulting in the marring of the painted panel surfaces. Another drawback to shipping of panels resides in the packaging required to prevent damage in transit.